In My Arms Kaneki x Touka - Tokyo Ghoul
by UnforgivingGhoul
Summary: Collection of stories for Kaneki and Touka. Very lemony but maybe some cute stuff too. Stories should be one chapter but maybe 2 if I really like them so ill name the chapters instead of numbers.
1. Chapter 1 - Friend In Need

In My Arms

Unforgiving Ghoul

Just wanted to say, this is for those of which want to see cute stuff that Kaneki and Touka would do. Also will be very lemony. Meaning this fanfic is rated M. I'm sorry if you don't like. It's my first one. :D

Chapter 1

Kaneki was at his house resting after taking out a nest of ghouls with Touka when his phone buzzed. It was from Touka. Kaneki's heart skipped a beat. He never got texts from Touka and she always got mad when he texted her for no reason. He quickly unlocked his phone to read it.

T~ Kaneki, please answer.

K~ Hey, what's up?

T~ Can you come over? I know it's a strange thing to ask.

K~ Sure I'll be up there soon.

Kaneki set his phone down and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and left his apartment. Confused about why Touka could possibly need him. He began walking to her apartment.

Touka was in her bathroom and read Kaneki's text. He really deserves better then how she treats him. That's why she messaged him. She was lying on her floor with a knife to her arms. Repeatedly cutting herself. She hasn't eaten in a while and her regenerative powers were very slow. Almost human slow. Then heard the footsteps. And then hesitation at her door. The quiet knocks. He really is a doof. She rolled her sleeves down and wiped her tears. She opened the door and there stood Kaneki, holding a flower. "Thought I should bring something as soon as I reached the building and these were outside... so um... here I guess." His face was a light shade of pink and he looked at the ground. Touka smiled and said, "That's very sweet, Kaneki." Kaneki looked up and had his childish smile but it quickly faded as he noticed her puffy eyes. "Um, Touka. Have you been crying? And why do I smell blood?" He looked down and saw a few blood stains on the inside of her wrists. Touka quickly folded her arms. "Touka-chan, what is it?" He took a few steps inside and grabbed her arms. He slowly rolled up her sleeves and saw the cuts. "Touka... what are you doing? Have you not been eating?" Kaneki looked angry and disgusted at her as he let go of her arms. "What, did you bring me over here to feel bad for you?" Tears began to form in Touka's eyes. Kaneki realized what he said was horrible. She wouldn't do something like that. He wrapped his arms around her. Her breathing stopped. They've never hugged before without her kicking him. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. He backed up and cupped her cheek. Wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Kaneki. I'm not someone you should be around. I'm just holding you back. Making you worry." Touka said as she started walking away. Kaneki grabbed her hand and spun her around. "You do make me worry but it is because I really like you, Touka. I never want to leave your side. I will never leave your side. No matter how badly you may punch or kick, I'll always come back for you." He leaned in slowly and their lips brushed each other softly. He rested his hands on her hips as the kiss deepened. She began biting his bottom lip and tangling her fingers in his messy white hair. She eventually drew blood from his lips and she started licking at the wound before it quickly close up. The blood was just enough to get her going though, she felt a tingle as her arms started to hurt less. Kaneki was enjoying every moment. He licked her lips, asking for entrance and she obliged, opened her mouth. Their tongues danced together and their lips molded into each other. They both stopped for air and Touka went to his ear and whispered, "I'm yours, Kaneki. Whatever you want, I'm okay with it." She bit his ear softly at the end. "And I am yours Touka-chan." Kaneki growled back. He lifted her up as their lips crashed together once again. Briskly walking into the bedroom and laying her down onto the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waste. She could feel his member getting excited by the minute. Kaneki slowly began lifting up her shirt and unclasped her bra. Barely letting go of their kiss. He leaned back and took in her view. Her pale body and dark blue hair with her plump breasts. Touka turned a deep shade of red and tried to cover herself. "No, Touka. You're beautiful. I couldn't imagine someone better." He said and lifted up his own shirt and flung it aside. She saw his toned body and reach out. Her hand running along his abs. He leaned down for another kiss but slowly began kissing across her cheek and down her neck. Licking and sucking her soft skin, leaving marks for tomorrow. He kissed her collarbone and the space between her breasts before licking and sucking her nipples. Touka's head leaned back in pleasure. She moaned a little and Kaneki laughed. "It's not funny." Touka growled and blushed. "You're right, Touka-chan. It was very hot though. He played with her breasts a little more before she flipped him over. Kaneki was taken aback but could tell she really wanted it. She straddled him and he saw her boobs bounce around and she looked away as she turned red yet again. She quickly leaned down and kissed his jawline, down his neck leaving her own marks as payback and even quickly giving one of his nipples a kiss. She was on the floor, between his legs with her hands on his thighs when she leaned forwards and lick up his abs. Receiving a low, groan from Kaneki. He brushed her hair out of her face so he could see more of her beautiful face. Kaneki then pulled Touka up into another kissed and whisper into it. "Touka, don't leave me." As he kissed her neck again she replied. "I won't Kaneki. I won't leave you. I need you." They kissed again before sleep hit them hard. Touka rolled over so her back was facing Kaneki and he pulled her in close. His nose in her hair smelling her scent. Touka could feel his member, pulsing against her ass but decided it's better to keep it to herself. His chest had heat pouring off of him and made her back nice and warm. They fell asleep like that. As one.


	2. Chapter 2 - Birthday

In My Arms

UnforgivingGhoul

 **Author's Note: So I've decided to keep the name for this story and it'll be a collection of one-shots for Kaneki and Touka. Unless I like where it's heading and make it two chapters. Feel free to give feedback/ideas. I really need them.**

Chapter 2 - Birthday

Kaneki sprinted down the streets of the 20th ward. He's never ran so fast in his life but he had to get there. He saw the building a few blocks down and pushed himself even farther. It was dark out and hard to see but he didn't care. He blasted through the doors of Anteiku and saw Touka sitting at the counter drinking coffee after her shift ended.

Kaneki landed on the ground, in a mess. Breathing hard but also trying to see Touka. Who immediately jumped up and ran over to help up Kaneki. "What's wrong?! What's going on? Doves? Ghouls?" Kaneki just shook his head and caught his breath. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box that was wrapped up. "Just *huff* wanted to *huff* say *huff* happy birthday!" He gave her that famous toothy, 4 year old, grin that she loved so much. "Wow, Kaneki. You know, this really means a lot. No one told me happy birthday today." Touka looked down a bit. Saddened. "C'mon, just open it." Kaneki gasped, still out of breath.

Touka undid the wrapped paper to see a black box. When she opened that she saw a necklace with a bunny on it. Very similar to her bunny mask. "Do you like it?" Kaneki said, awaiting for an answer. Touka clapped a hand over her mouth and hugged him. "It's amazing. The best gift anyone's ever gotten me. The hug lasted a long time and they slowly parted. Looking into each others eyes, they leaned in for a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other softly. Kaneki turned his head to deepen the kiss. Touka got ahead of herself and wanted more. But she pulled away and awkwardly coughed. "Well, uh, thanks for the necklace, Kaneki. It's really special." She got out as she looked out the window, avoiding eye contact. "Here, let me put it on you."

Touka turned around and allowed Kaneki to wrap the necklace and push her hair out of the way. When it was finally clasped he saw how soft her skin looked and brushed his hand against it. He then leaned down and plant a soft peck on it. Touka slowly turned around. Her cheeks flushed. "Kaneki, we shouldn't. Someone might see."

"So? I don't care if anyone sees. I really like you, Touka. I have for a while." Touka's blushing got worse and she looked up into his eyes. He looked very sincere. With his white hair messily placed. "Here. Lets go up to my apartment, okay, Kaneki?" Kaneki nodded and quickly followed after her. They sat down on the couch and Touka powered on the TV but Kaneki turned it off. "Look, Touka. Don't ignore what happened down there. I really do like you, I know you don't like hearing that but it's true. I think you're beautiful." Now it was Touka's turn to take lead. She was laying across the couch and he was on all fours leaning at her, She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. It soon got heated and she bit his bottom lip, asking for a way inside. They fought for dominance with their tongues and Touka won. But, Kaneki was on top of her. Almost crushing her if he didn't hold himself up. He noticed how cute she looked with her hair covering part of her face. But he brushed that part away and began kissing her cheek and going down her jawline. Touka's breathing intensified as he began licking and sucking her neck. Leaving many of his marks. He was claiming her as his own and she knew it. But it was hard for her to think. Her brain was mush. It was filled with Kaneki now. All her worries swept away as he had her now. Kaneki continued his exploration of her body and kissed her collarbone. He reached her shirt and looked up at Touka and she nodded, giving him permission to strip her down. He lifted her shirt over her head and then unclasped her bra. Looking at her perky breasts, he loved the way her body shimmered from the moonlight. Touka's face got beat red and she could feel the heat. "Stop staring, you're making me uncomfortable." Touka protested. "I'm sorry, it's just you're so beautiful. Here I'll make it even." Kaneki sat between Touka's legs as she looked up at the white haired man before her. He gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Touka admired his newly toned body. His abs and biceps were very nice. He's been working hard. Kaneki put his hands over his body and made a girly voice. "Don't stare." Touka giggled and playfully slapped his arm. Kaneki laughed and leaned down and kissed her. Their chests pushed against each other. The heat from him felt so nice. Like a fire. She wanted to remember this, it feels like a dream and she wanted to remember all the feelings Kaneki was giving her. They way their lips molded together and the way his hands created goosebumps all over her body. The heat of his chest. The feeling of his abs and arms. The softness of his snow white hair. Kaneki looked into her eyes as she tangled her fingers into the back of his hair. "You really like it don't you?" Kaneki whispered into her ear. "I don't like how. But yes I do very much like it. You look really hot with it." Touka whispered the last part and looked away. Blushing a bit. "Oh, so I'm hot? Am I hot, Touka. Does this body turn you on?" Kaneki teased her. Touka hit him again and Kaneki leaned down and made more markings on the other side of her neck. "Your skin is so nice. I could be with you, like this forever." Kaneki whispered in between bites and sucks on her skin. Then he felt her perky nipples touch his chest and remembered he didn't touch them. He back up and took one between his thumb and index finger. The other, he placed in his mouth. Touka was going wild. She needed more. The pleasure she was feeling was better than any she's ever felt. Kaneki then bit her nipple. Touka flinched but moaned at the same time. He began tugging on them. He was sucking all over her breasts, leaving more purple markings. She loved having him claim her. He was kissing her stomach when she pulled him up and pushed him onto his back. She then leaned down and whispered in his ear, "My turn." She gave him a kiss and then went lower to kiss his Adam's apple. She decided, Kaneki should be claimed too. She sucked hard all over his neck and chest. Leaving traces of herself. Letting everyone know who gets to do this with him. She stuck out her tongue and stared into his eyes, licking straight down to the V at his waistline where she tugged down his pants. She saw a bulge in his boxers. Touka laid her hand on it. "Are you okay with this Kaneki." Eyes tightly shut, he whispered back, " Yes! Please..." Touka saw how badly he needed it. He hardened under her touched. She lightly breathed her hot breath on the bulge and heard Kaneki groan. She yanked his boxers off and took his member into her hand. It stood fully erect at 8 inches. Her having tiny hands, could barely hold it. Kaneki placed his hands over hers and starting going up and down over his shaft. Pumping it. He was telling her what he needed. Touka got to it and began tugging on him. His shifting and heavy breathing told her she was doing it right. She decided to surprise him and she braced herself for what was about to happen. She engulfed his thickness and tried to fit it all in her mouth. Kaneki gasped and looked in shock as it all disappeared. That when he came. He shot it all out into the back of her throat. Touka looked worried at first but then swallowed. "It's actually not that bad." She said shyly. Kaneki caressed her cheek. "That was amazing Touka. But I'm supposed to be pleasing you." He picked her up and carried her to the bed to do this right. He plopped her down on the bed and climbed on top. His legs spreading hers, his lips aggressively attacking her neck. He then slipped off her pants. Staring down at her black panties, Her pale body with perky red nipples and marked neck. Her flushed cheeks and starlight eyes with dark blue hair. He loved every inch of her. He bit her panties and pulled them down. They were already wet. When Kaneki saw her womanhood, he couldn't do anything but stare in awe. Kaneki quickly snapped out of it and pressed a finger into her. She moaned and Kaneki knew he was doing good. So he put in another and started a rhythm going. As he pumped his fingers into her, Kaneki crashed his lips to hers. Kissing her intensely, hearing her quiet moans. He took his fingers out and laid his manhood in front of her core. Touka tingled in every bone. Never in her life did she think her and Kaneki would be doing this. But she sure dreamed of it. "You ready?" He asked, staring into Touka's eyes. She nodded and Kaneki slowly pushed in. Seeing her wince he paused. "No, Kaneki. Keep going. Take me..." Touka said seductively. Kaneki pushed farther and hit her wall. "Sorry." He whispered and pushed through her hymen. Tears streamed down Touka's face and she cried out in pain. Kaneki quickly leaned forward and kissed her. Playing with her tongue, trying to distract her. After a bit, Touka began to roll her hips. Sighing in pleasure. Kaneki took this as a queue to start thrusting into her. He picked up speed and could feel her walls tighten and her gasps for air getting faster. "Touka-chan..." Kaneki gasped. "I know, Kaneki. Me too, do it in me. Cum inside me!" Touka screamed. Kaneki slammed one final thrust into Touka and began unloaded his cum into her. Touka too had her juices flowing out of her. "Kaneki... I... That... I just wanted, uh..." Touka struggled with her words. Kaneki slumped down on top of her. "It's okay Touka... I love you too."

 **Okay I just wanted to say, I really liked this one. It was so fun to write. I think it's better than Chapter 1 but maybe not enough plot. I don't know, leave reviews for me to make it better. I think I'll continue this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmares

In My Arms

UnforgivingGhoul

Chapter 3 – Nightmares

Screaming. That's all that rattled around inside his head. He looked down and the reflection of blood glistened in his eyes.

 _CRUNCH_

Another scream escaped his lips. "Did I say you could stop!" The white haired boy barely heard from his owner. The words flowed out his mouth like nothing. "496…489…482…"

 _CRUNCH_

Tears streaming down his face. His fingers and toes were being slowly ripped off, one by one. The pain was unbearable. A few more punches to the face is what he received for not counting. But he couldn't anymore. He couldn't take it. He looked up to see his masters grin. "Looks like we're done here, kid." He bent lower and bit into his flesh. The poor boy felt every nerve break as the rotten teeth tore into his battered skin. And everything went dark.

Kaneki woke up screaming. In a pool of his own sweat and his hair plastered to his face. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, one trail clear, the other red. He sat there heavily panting, hand over his rapidly beating heart. He heard his apartment door open and slam shut. Rapid footsteps came running over to his bedroom. Kaneki's eyes widened as he heard Yamori's yelling. "Noooo!" The snow haired boy screeched. But when his bedroom door opened, it was only Touka.

Touka rushed over to Kaneki's side. "What happened, Kaneki-chan? Are you alright?" He couldn't look at her. Kaneki was sitting on his bed, face in his hands, his back turned to her. She knew he wasn't talking much after being forced to come back to Anteiku. No one at the small coffee shop knows what really happened to Kaneki. Just that there was torture. Too much torture. He cracked his finger. A habit that Touka noticed he had picked up on his absence. As well as his new snow white hair. She reached out. Placing a hand on his bare back. Kaneki flinched under her touch. Eventually accepting her touch. She moved closer, sitting next to him. "Kaneki… what's going on with you?" Her voice was sincere. She noticed him gripping his knees at her question. So tightly that his knuckles turned white. He was also gritting his teeth. "I… i'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She was cut off. Kaneki turned towards her, hand on her leg. "It's alright. I was dreaming. About Yamori… and my time in the 11th ward. I could feel everything. The beatings and him prying away at my hands. Tearing off my fingers and toes. Blood. Blood everywhere. And I'd heal all over. For him to come back and-" His words were caught in his throat. She slowly rubbed his back. "Ssshhh. I'm sorry, you don't need to tell me more. It's okay." She tried to calm him down.

But then he saw something. She was wearing Kaneki's white button up shirt and it was way too big. Also she had no pants. "Uh… T-Touka…" She faced him, head cocked in confusion. He hesitated but then blurted out. "Is that…my shirt?" Touka gasped, mouth slightly ajar and eyes widened. Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. "I…I, um… it was…" She got up and turned to leave, but Kaneki grabbed her hand. "Wait… I, um… how about… you just stay here? For a little bit at least?" Now it was his turn to blush deeply. He looked away and let go of her hand. But as his hand slid away her grip tightened. He looked back and her blush had turned even darker but she sat down next to him. He sighed and fell back onto his pillow. Their hands still in each others grasp.

Touka raised her hand to his head. She immediately felt him tense up when she stroked his hair. "It's just me Kaneki… just me." She whispered softly as her fingers twirled through his snow white hair. After a while of just her touch, he had to say something."Touka-chan… that shirt is way to big on you…" Her flowing fingers came to a halt. He stared up at her, slightly grinning. She blushed yet again. Turning her face to the left. Right side already covered by her dark hair. He raised up his hand and grabbed her chin. Turning her back to face him. "Why do you have my shirt?" She looked into his eyes. It was sad but it seemed to be happy, at least when facing her. "I… it's just that… it get's... lonely… and this… smells like…you." She whispered the whole sentence, but the last word was even quieter then the rest. Kaneki pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Hands on either side, holding himself up. Making sure not to crush her. She gasped at this sudden action. Their faces were so close. Feeling each others breath.

"Touka-chan." Kaneki whispered. She shuddered, as she felt the hot breath of her name hit her face. She turned her face to the side. But before she got too far away, Kaneki's lips crashed into hers. It was soft and sweet. Touka's eyes stared straight ahead. Kaneki's were shut tight, he was nervous. It was cute… she hated how he's making her feel… like an actual human teenage girl. Her eyes soon shut too. And the raven haired girl started kissing him back. Now Kaneki knew she liked him too.

Then Kaneki realized, he's kissing a girl… not only a girl but, Touka! He began to panic, he leaned back a bit. But a leg wrapped around his waist kept him close. "Kaneki… it's okay… I want you. You don't need to worry, I'm okay with whatever you do." Touka did all this very seductively, while also twirling his hair in her fingers. He loved that feeling. Leaning back down, their lips molded together again. Kaneki trailed off and kissed down her jawline, and also down her neck. Leaving wet kisses and sucking on her skin. It was so smooth. He loved it. And she loved his lips on her body.

Touka noticed how tense he was and realized her was holding himself up pretty high. Using her leg that was around his waist, she pushed him lower onto herself. Their chests touching. Creating hickeys all over Touka, she squirmed underneath him. Biting her bottom lip. Kaneki noticed this and moved up. Kissing her, licking that lip. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to dart into it. Dancing with hers. Tasting and exploring every area.

Then, Kaneki lightly bit on the exact spot she was. "Would you want me to-" He was cut off by Touka's loud gasp. "Please, Kaneki." He quickly bit hard, tearing the skin. Blood pouring out of her lip. He began sucking on it. Loving the taste, not the taste of a ghoul. The taste of Touka. After a few minutes of Kaneki getting rid of the blood, her wound healed. He sighed in sadness, Touka noticed and cupped his cheek. Kissing him passionately. Kaneki moved up more and his shoulder was at her mouth. She kissed and sucked, teasing him for what he really wanted. "Touka…" He growled. She hesitated, but just like the church, took a bite into the nook of his neck. Tearing off his flesh. His dark red blood poured out of his shoulder and into Touka's mouth, down his back and chest, and onto the bed.

Now pain is strange for Kaneki. It all hurts, yes. Like with Yamori, he has nightmares from that pain. But the Touka biting into him, caused Kaneki to have so much pleasure. He quickly gripped her hips when she finished her "snack." Mashing their lips together. Touka could feel the tension in Kaneki. Yes, it was how rough he was attacking her lips and neck. But also because she lowered him, their clothed groins were pressed together. And she could feel the tension there. Noticing his wound has already healed again, Touka wrapped her arms around his neck. One hand exploring his snowy hair.

Kaneki noticed his shirt on Touka was open a bit. He saw a bit of her pale breasts and having heat rise to his face. Touka noticed his gaze and grinned. "You know, if you want your shirt back, you can just take it." Kaneki got the hint and began quickly unbuttoning her shirt. Once he was done, he slipped it off of her and threw it to the side. Kissing around her beautiful milky mounds. Taking one of her perky nipples into his mouth. Slightly teething at it and squeezing the other in his hand. Sometimes pinching the nipple. Touka gasped at Kaneki's sudden confidence.

Moaning a little as his tongue swirled around her sensitive nipple. Kaneki continued kissing down her breasts and her rib cage. Licking her belly button, making her giggle. He slid off the bed and pulled her closer. Her clothed core getting excited by just the thought of what will happen. Kaneki noticed a small wet spot on her panties and looked back to Touka. "Excited, Touka-chan?" Like he thought, she turned a shade of pink and his her face. Biting her panties, he pulled them off of her. Then slightly rubbed a finger up and down her slit while kissing her thighs. "Please, Kaneki." Touka begged. Kaneki slid his index finger into Touka. Or more, tried to. Touka was very tight. Kaneki looked up at her and saw her biting her lip over just this. "This is your first time, Touka-chan?" Kaneki asked in surprise. "Yes," Touka replied, embarrassed. "I don't touch myself… do you?" Kaneki's eyes widened and changed the subject by pressing another finger in while keeping his rhythm.

Touka moaned very loud and Kaneki couldn't hold back anymore. He slid off his pants and boxers to position himself in front of Touka. Giving her one last look, she nodded and he pushed inside her. Touka began screaming and tears started to form. Kaneki waited a minute to let her adjust and she let him continue as pain turned to pleasure. Kaneki repeatedly thrusted into her but he was hungry for more. "Faster…" Touka gasped and Kaneki picked up the pace. Touka arched her back and grabbed Kaneki. Their chests now touching as he slammed into her.

Touka feeling a rise of something deep inside her looked into Kaneki's eyes. He nodded and picked up the pace, as he was close to release as well. "Touka… where should i…" Kaneki gasped. "In me! Let it out in me!" Touka screamed as she and Kaneki both reached their climax. Kaneki was filling her up as she came onto his member. He still thrusted throughout this before collapsing onto Touka. Both of whom were catching their breath. "Um… Kaneki." Touka asked in a very innocent voice. Kaneki looked up and gave her a peck on the lips. "Yes, Touka?" He said with a grin. "Can you pullout of me?"

Touka woke up to Kaneki gripping her tightly around the waist. His head in the crook of her neck. She knew he was having his nightmare but he wasn't screaming. She shook him awake and dark eyes eyes greeted her. Not his single ghoul eye. Just… sad. "Good morning, Touka-chan." Kaneki grinned and kissed her. Touka returned the kiss but pulled back, to Kaneki's disappointment. "I'm sore from last night. I don't want things to get heated again." She explained.

Kaneki sat up and noticed they were both naked. He went over to the bathroom and got a wet rag to clean the, fluids and blood from their bodies. She cleaned him and he cleaned her. Then they started to get dressed. Kaneki wore his usual all black clothes while Touka sat on his bed in just her panties. Kaneki picked up his white button up shirt and helped her into it. "I'll let you keep this. But I'm guessing you will take more soon."

Walking out the apartment, he had his hand wrapped around her waist. Holding her up a bit as she could barely stand. They went down to the coffee shop, as it was their day off and saw everyone already up. Then, Kaneki realized how it must look with how Touka is dressed and stood in front of her. "We already know, Kaneki. Nobody got any sleep because of Touka's screaming." Nishiki angrily said. Touka and Kaneki turned a deep red as everyone laughed. Then Hinami spoke up. "Onee-chan and Onii-chan did naughty things." And giggled away. The manager came over to them and had a pleasant look. "Now, you too aren't forbidden from that but please keep the 'noises' to a minimum." Kaneki and Touka settled for heading back to the apartment where Kaneki laid in Touka's lap as she played with his hair. "Touka… do you think… you could help me with my nightmares again tonight?" Touka giggled and nodded. Giving Kaneki a loving kiss. "I'll always be there to help, Kanaki-chan."


End file.
